The End of the Tunnel
by randomee
Summary: There is a disease where if you show the symptom, they will take you away, never to be seen again. One day, Blaine wakes up to discover he has the disease.
1. The Intro

No one knows when the disease started or where it came from. There is no cure, no way to prevent it, and no way to predict who will get it. It is not contagious, genetics do not play a part, and it is widespread across the world. There is only one known symptom, and once you display it, _they_ will take you away. Somehow, _they_ know everything and _they_ will find you. Everybody who is taken is never seen or heard from again, so displaying the symptom is a death sentence. There is no hope for anyone with the disease. Although it is extremely rare, everybody is terrified they will wake up and discover they have the disease.

Which is why Blaine Anderson is sitting in the corner of the bathroom, crying, after he looks in the mirror this morning.

* * *

><p>Blaine gripped the coffee cup as he waited for Kurt to meet him at their normal table. He tried to hide his fear as much as he could, although maybe wearing sunglasses inside the Lima Bean when it is storming outside may not be the most inconspicuous idea he's ever had. He had no choice though, he couldn't risk anything. Although the second time he looked in the mirror, his eyes had returned to normal, he didn't know if it would come back. It may have been a cruel trick of the light, but that might just be the denial speaking. Blaine knows what he saw and knows what that meant. He was as good as dead. Tears pricked at his eyes when he realized today might be the last time he sees Kurt. No, he can't think like that. It was just rumors that <em>they<em> knew everything and knew who has the disease, right? He surely had time, maybe if he hid well enough _they_ would never find him.

"Please don't tell me you had another drunken rendezvous last night. Especially without me supervising you to make sure you stayed out of trouble." Blaine looked up at the voice to see Kurt. Blaine smiled in a way to say hello.

"What makes you say that?" He says as Kurt sits down and grabs his hand across the table.

"Sunglasses inside when it is almost pitch black outside because of the storm? Please Blaine, be more obvious."

Blaine laughed. "No drunken rendezvous from me. I think I learned my lesson last time."

"Then what are the sunglasses for?" Kurt asked and gave him a look as he tilted his head to the side. If Blaine was actually thinking clearly, he would find it to be the most adorable thing. But Blaine paused and mentally face palmed at his own stupidity. He never came up with something to give a reason why he was wearing the glasses. He didn't know what to say to make Kurt believe anything but the truth, then again he never had to lie to Kurt before.

"I got something in my eye," Blaine quickly said, "it was really bloodshot last time I looked."

"Let me see," Kurt leaned over to try to take the glasses off. Blaine shied away from Kurt, turning his head to avoid any contact.

"Later, when we're by ourselves." He couldn't risk anything right now. He didn't know if his eyes were _different_ right now or if they were normal. They didn't feel any different this morning. Which makes him wonder, why is this disease so bad? Why is everybody terrified of it? It hasn't done any sort of harm to him. At least not yet. Nobody knows what happens when the sick is taken away. Blaine guesses that this is a good learning opportunity then. He's got to stay the optimist.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice pulled him back to reality. "Are you ok? You're acting really weird. Well, more than normal." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"It's been a long day, Blaine sighed,"and it's still morning."

"Do you want to leave? Nobody's at home right now, Dad and Carole has work, and Finn is out on some adventure, as he put it, with Puck. Which is only going to lead to disaster, so we might as spend some time together before they blow the world up or something." Blaine gave a half hearted laugh. 'Or until _they_ take me away,' he thinks. "You are really not yourself this morning are you?" Kurt comments as he stands up. "C'mon, let's go." He pulls Blaine out the door. Blaine has trouble concentrating on the road as he follows Kurt back to his house. His thoughts and worries are weighing him down and he just wants to leave and forget anything this morning ever happened. A breakdown feels close as he enters the house, being pulled along by his boyfriend. ("Seriously, what is wrong with you today?")

He has to tell Kurt.

"L-let's sit on the couch." They walked to the couch and sat down, and Kurt gripped Blaine's hand for comfort. Blaine's emotions are running wildly. Oh god, what is Kurt going to think? Part of him wants to say he's just not feeling well. The other part is screaming, tell the truth, because you might not be here tomorrow. Blaine needs to tell the truth, he knows that. He's never lied to Kurt before, and he's not going to start now, even if he is gone tomorrow. Tears welled up in his eyes again. Just yesterday he was worried about what to get his mom for mother's day, and now, oh no. He completely forgot about his parents. What are they going to think? Will they be worried, or will they be thankful that they don't have their disappointment of a son around anymore? Do _they_ even tell the family and friends of the people that are taken and the reason why? _They_ must, because where do the stories come from? Blaine's hands started shaking from the fear and worry, but Kurt squeezed his hand again. He looked up into Kurt's eyes, and sighed. His eyes could always tell stories, and nothing needed to be said, because just one look said everything. Yet Blaine's eyes betrayed him. He put on the sunglasses to shield him, to help hide from his fate that everybody else that has the disease had to go through. His future has just ended all because of his damn eyes. Kurt's eyes pleaded with him. Tears now were streaming down Blaine's cheeks as he reached up to take the glasses off and looked up.

"Blaine? Your eyes look fine? I don't see what the problem is." Kurt's quizzical look came back. Blaine leaped from the couch and ran to the nearby mirror. His eyes were fine. _His eyes were fine._ Blaine's face lit up, maybe he was just making it all up in his head. He jumped over to Kurt and pulled him up for a kiss. Maybe things will work out after all. "What is up with you today? God Blaine I don't understand yo—Oh my god!" Kurt pulled away quickly and looked at Blaine in fear. Blaine then turned to look at the mirror, and with a wave of anxiousness saw his eyes. They were completely black. His head wasn't making it up. Every shred of hope was lost now. He fell to the floor leaning against the wall. His entire self felt like it was being torn apart, there was no hope, no future left for him now.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do! I'm sorry, so, so-" It was hard to talk between the sobs. He could barely breathe, he just wanted to feel safe again. Kurt launched himself at Blaine, wrapping around him tightly, to give a slight feeling of safety, even though there was absolutely none left. They rocked back and forth, tears streaming down their faces.

"Shhh, this is no way your fault." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. They sat silent, the only noise coming from Blaine's sobs. They looked at each other again, and Kurt smiled. "Your eyes are normal again."

Blaine just mumbled into Kurt's shoulder. "I love you so much, just thought you should know before _they_ come." He started pressing soft kisses anywhere he could reach.

Kurt looked at him with a stern gaze. "Blaine, I told you I'll never say goodbye to you and I intend to keep that promise. You will always be my-" he paused looking for the right word,"everything." They sat there for a few more minutes, just holding each other, whispering their love to each other. Their tears ran down their faces until they couldn't cry any more. Blaine's eyes kept changing from normal to the emptiness of the black. It happened more frequently, and the black appeared more often then his normal hazel. Kurt gave a small smile as he said, "This is strangely slightly hot, not gonna lie."

Blaine smirked. "At least someone is enjoying it."

"Glad to be of service. So, um, does it hurt, or feel different at all?"

"No, I don't feel anything different at all. It makes me wonder, though, why is it so bad? Why is everyone who gets sick taken away? It doesn't seem fair when there's no harm done." Blaine whispered. "I'm finally happy for once in my life, and it's going to be taken away from me." Blaine started to cry again. Kurt pulled him in close, trying to calm him, reassuring him that there was hope left. They both knew that it was a lie and neither of them minded. Holding each other gave them some comfort, even though the slow realization of what was to come was finally sinking in.

The front door was opened and somebody came stomping in. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck again and somehow managed to get closer to Kurt then he was before. He started shaking with the fear overcoming his body. _They're here, they're here, they're here, _he kept thinking to himself. He refused to let Kurt go, and Kurt gripped tighter silently saying the same thing. They sat there completely still, holding their breaths as if not making a noise would ward _them _away.

"Hey, Kurt! Do you know what mom has planned for—oh!" Finn walked into the living room. "Well, um, ok. Could you please get a room if you're going to be doing that? There's a game on-"

"Whatever Finn, just hold on please. Let's go to my room Blaine." Kurt pulled him up and headed to the stairs. Blaine's knees felt weak and he could barely walk. He kept his eyes firmly shut as they walked up to the room, he couldn't risk Finn seeing. The less people that knew about this thing happening to him, the better. He had trouble getting up the stairs because of his refusal to open his eyes. Kurt led him to the bed, and when he felt the soft blanket, he knew it was safe to open his eyes. He dropped down onto the bed and lied there, not moving in hopes of stopping time and forgetting. He felt Kurt's arms wrap around him, but it was still silent, because the soft words of "It'll be ok" and "Everything will be alright" meant nothing and were total lies, and they both had an honesty policy that they intended to keep to. It was better to keep silent than to tell a lie. With the silence and the dark, they both soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, it's time to wake up." Kurt whispered, shaking his boyfriend gently. "You-we fell asleep." Blaine slowly woke up and came out of a dream like haze.<p>

"Idonwannagetup," he mumbled into the pillow. He liked Kurt's bed, it was comfy and smelled like Kurt. Staying here forever seemed like a good idea. A slow realization of the day trickled back into his mind then, and any good mood that was left over from the sleep quickly disappeared. He quickly shot up and tears felt present again. "Kurt-"

"Dad said." Kurt choked out. Tears were streaming down his face. Blaine grasped his hand, squeezed it and nodded. They both knew it was time, although all too soon. Each step down the stairs was another nail into Blaine's coffin. Closing the front door behind them and walking hand in hand to Blaine's car was the dirt being piled upon him, suffocating him to a point of no return. They held and kissed each other for who knows how long, with quiet whispers of "So this is-" "No, it's never going to be goodbye". Only when Burt's gruff voice called out "Kurt!" from the front door did they even attempt to separate. Some more soft kisses were shared and soft "I love you's" were whispered. Shutting the car door is possibly the worst sound Blaine has ever heard.

Ten minutes into his drive back home, Blaine pulled over and completely broke down.

* * *

><p>Blaine tried to sneak into his house as quietly as possible. He always hated it here. The walls felt too bare, only a few pictures adorned them. The half-smiles of his family always stared back at him, judging him for not fitting in the family, for straying away from the path that was set out for him the moment he was born. He quickly averted his eyes when he passed the mirror, the last thing he needed was a reminder of what his real future has become. He was halfway up the staircase when he heard his mother's voice.<p>

"Blaine, you're home late."

He sighed and slowly walked down the stairs and went to the study where his parents were always at after they had dinner. He knew the scene before he even had to enter the room. His father would be sitting in the leather armchair that matched the drab brown decorating the room. His face would be buried into the newspaper, studying every detail of the tiny black print, not looking up for any type of interruption. His mother would be sitting on the couch, pouring over papers from work spread across the coffee table. It would be silent except for the constant shuffling of papers. Blaine took a breath and composed himself as he stepped into the room.

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time at Kurt's house. It's been a long day." A brief, disapproving grunt was heard from his dad's corner. His mom pressed her lips together, probably to keep herself from saying something. Blaine remembers the first time they had this conversation. ("Why do you spend so much time at that boy's house?", "He's my boyfriend mom.", "Blaine, I just wish you would grow out of this phase you're going through. It's an embarrassment.").

"Just try to remember to call next time."

"I will mom." _If there even is a next time. _Blaine turned to leave, but paused for a moment. "Mom? Dad? I know we disagree on a lot of things, and I'm not the son you always hoped for, but I do-" He stopped to find the right word, "appreciate all that you have done for me, especially the past few years." All Blaine hoped for at this moment for his parents to look up, to realize something was wrong, he didn't want to have to scream to have to earn some sort of recognition from them.

"Thank you dear."

Nothing. His parents didn't even glance up. Blaine caught his reflection in the mirror, his eyes were black. Anger started to burned inside him. Of all the moments he needed his parents and tried to reach out to them, they didn't care. They never care. He curled his hands into fists and started shaking from the rage inside of him. He started crying, but he was so sick of it at this point. He wanted everything to stop. All his worries, all his fears, every emotion he just wanted to go away. Right now, he wanted to start yelling and screaming at his parents, to get them to notice him for once. It would not be a good idea however, he was already looked down upon enough, he didn't need to start anything.

"I'm going to be now. Goodnight." Blaine left the room, hearing him mom say a short "Goodnight."

He walked back to his room and crawled into his bed. He was lost in his thoughts. The future is so certain, yet uncertain at the same time. The night passed slowly as he thought about his past and the things he regretted. He never got a chance to stand up to his bullies, the people who made his life a living hell. He thought about his loneliness and how he would never be happy, until he met Kurt. _Oh, Kurt._ This is what pains him the most. He feels like he's betraying Kurt by getting the disease. He may be young, and Kurt may be his first boyfriend, but he was sure that they were destined to be together. The future he pictured always had Kurt there. His eyes felt heavy, and he slowly drifted off to sleep. _Maybe tomorrow will come._


	2. The Chance Meeting

There is no way to predict when _they _will come. The one thing that is certain, is that _they __will_ come.

_They_ come quickly and silently. Those close to the diseased know that one moment their loved ones are there, and then they are gone. Sometimes it happens at night when the world is asleep, sometimes it happens in the middle of the day.

In Blaine Anderson's case, it was at night. 4:23 am to be exact. Nobody woke up when _they_ slipped into the house, his room. The only thing left to show that _they_ were there was the mark left on the bedroom door. The very same mark that made Mrs. Anderson seek the comfort of her husband for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine knew was that he was not in his bed. He opened his eyes and the bright florescent lights and the white walls were not the best thing to wake up to. The second thing he knew was that his back <em>really fucking hurt. <em>As he rolled over onto his stomach, he realized he wasn't alone in the room. A woman stood by the door, holding a tray with food. She looked to be around the same age as his parents, her bright eyes shone despite the dark circles, and a smile made he face light up.

"Hello, my name is Lizzie. Here's some food, you must be starving." She said cheerfully. Blaine studied her carefully. She expected him to take food from a complete stranger, when he had no where he was and what was happening?

"_They_ found me, didn't _they?_" He spoke. It came out as more of a scared whisper, and he hated himself for being such a coward. Lizzie set down the tray on the table next to the bed, and he spied mashed potatoes and gravy, mixed vegetables, and something that vaguely looked like meatloaf on a plate. Besides the plate was a small package and a container of some sort of pills. He just looked at Lizzie as she sat down on a chair in the corner, wanting answers.

"Obviously, if you're here," she said dryly. Blaine just raised an eyebrow. She chuckled to herself. "Oh, sorry, sometimes my sarcasm runs faster than my brain. It's been a curse. But go on, eat! Don't worry about being poisoned, I've been here almost 9 years and haven't been poisoned once!" She gave a warm smile to Blaine. He cautiously grabbed the fork and lifted some food to his mouth. If this is the last thing he eats, then it might be alright, because it smells delicious. Taking a bite made him realize that he was _extremely_ hungry and began to devour every last bit of food on the plate. "Thought so." Lizzie commented. Soon, everything on the plate was gone.

"Now let's see, I guess I should try to answer your questions. Yes, _they_ took you and yes, this is pretty much a prison. They do treat us well though. I'm here to guide you, _they _assign one of us older folk that's been here awhile to the new comers. In the package is some pictures and little trinkets from your previous life that _they_ provided, makes it feel a little like home. Start taking the pills soon, trust me. Growing wings just might be worse than giving childbirth-"

Blaine choked on the water he was taking a drink of. "What?"

Two small, white, feathery wings unfurled from behind Lizzie's back. "Just a small side effect from the disease. Although it's not really a disease, but _they _still aren't sure what it is really. It's better to just accept the reality than to try to justify it. _They_ don't tell us much, if anything at all. All we do know is that we're waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Blaine asked as he grabbed the package and began to examine it.

"No one knows. Those packages are a lifesaver. The things _they _provided are one of the only things that can keep me sane. I've seen what happens to those who had nothing much before this, they let the disease take over, and then they had to be, um, taken care of. One thing you should know, Blaine, is to never let the disease take over. When _they_ start teaching you, put everything you have into learning how to control it. Remember your family, friends, you must have some since you got a package. There is still hope that you will see them again someday. You seem like a nice kid, I would hate to see you be overtaken by this, thing, that has destroyed so many people. Be strong Blaine."

"Courage." He whispered and smiled slightly to himself. Blaine began to open the package while Lizzie was talking. Inside were pictures. Pictures of him and Kurt, a small wallet size of his parents and sisters, a group picture of the warblers from the yearbook, and lastly a photo taken from McKinley, he assumed from the lockers, and Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes stood around Kurt's locker, and the word stood out from the collage inside the locker door.

"Perfect," Lizzie smiled. "The thing that is keeping me going, is the thought that maybe, someday, I will be able to see my son and husband again." She pulled out a picture out of the pocket and stared adoringly at it. "This picture has brought me out of many dark places. I have other pictures in my room, of my wedding day, the day after my son was born, my parents, but this one is extra special since it was taken the day before _they_ took me." She handed Blaine the worn picture and he glanced down at it, and his mouth fell open in shock. He knew these people.

"You're Kurt's mother." He gasped. Now that he really looked at Lizzie, he could see it, and he wonders why he couldn't before. They look _exactly_ the same. He took a closer look at the picture. A mini Kurt sat at a tiny table with Burt on the other side. From what he remembers Kurt telling him, this was one of their many attempts at a tea party. Blaine smiled to himself, even then, Kurt had a flawless taste in fashion.

"You know my baby, my Kurt?" Tears were quickly filling her eyes.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, he's my-he's my boyfriend." A swell of joy filled him every time he said that. It still seemed surreal, especially now, with his not-so-dead mother sitting close to him. "Here," he said holding out his pictures, "you might like these." She took the pictures and started paging through them. Her eyes began to shine with tears and happiness.

"He's gorgeous." She breathed. Blaine silently nodded. "What are the chances of this happening?" Lizzie grabbed his hands. "Tell me everything." So they talked. Blaine told her of how he and Kurt met, and all the events after. He recalled what Kurt had told him about his life before they met. The bullying, glee club, Dalton, nothing is left out.

"He is one of the nicest, most genuine people I have ever met. Although sometimes, he can be such a little bitch." Blaine sighed. He didn't realize he started crying while he was talking. "But I still love him, despite his faults."

Lizzie was crying too. "I'm so glad he found someone like you Blaine, someone who would love him no matter what." She smiled at him, "I just wish I could have been there for him. He's been through way to much for being just a kid still."

"He' strong, and brave, much more than I ever w-augh!" Pain seared through Blaine's back. Lizzie handed the pills and the glass of water to him.

"Take these, trust me. It numbs the senses for awhile. Though it does not completely block the pain, you do not want to feel the full effects of bones rearranging themselves and skin ripping to make room for growing wings."

"So that's what happens with the disease, people grow wings?" Blaine said as he took the pills. He felt for any sign of these things that are apparently growing in his back. He could feel two lumps, throbbing beneath his touch, between his shoulder blades. Lizzie shook her head and explained all she knew about the disease while she took Blaine on a tour of the facilities. First came the black eyes, and then _they_ took you, which is what everybody knows about. Then, the wings grow. Lizzie describes the process as the worst pain she has ever endured, times a hundred, and that's with the medicine. It takes weeks for the wings to fully develop, and months to heal. The bones in the back had to realign themselves and then the skin was ripped apart when the wings had to come out. Then, the last major part of the disease comes when it is completely developed in the body, the gaining of an ability, or power as some put it. ("So it's sort of like Heroes, but with wings?", "I have absolutely no clue what that is.") She warned however, that this is what can destroy a person. A person can become obsessed with the power, it completely overtakes the body and mind, slowly consuming every last bit of humanity left. They walked out into a yard, even though it was still indoors, there were trees, grass, and various small gardens spread throughout.

"So, what's your power?" Blaine asked. Everything was just so hard to take in. So many questions, but he knew Lizzie didn't have the answers, she said everything she knew. She just bent down over one of the little gardens with some daisy's growing.

"I swear I planted more flowers," she sighed. She waved her hand over the garden and pulled up. Her wings unfurled again and fluttered and strained. Her eyes turned into black, but had a slight sparkle. She smirked as she looked up at Blaine. Before their eyes, new flowers were instantly growing and blooming. "I can grow things. Nothing big, but it helps with my hobby. Most of the plants in here were grown by me."

Something then caught Blaine's eye. "Hey, what does that door lead to?" It was a door, just a normal door, but unlike the rest in this place, it had some sort of lock on it. Lizzie quickly got up and hurried them back to the exit.

"Someplace you never want to be. That is where the lost ones go." She took Blaine's arm with hers, "C'mon, I'll help you decorate your room."


	3. The Hill To Climb

Imagine meeting a professional football player. Now imagine him going behind you, tearing into your skin on your upper back, and ripping. Every muscle will be torn, every bone broken or close to breaking, and you wonder if death would be the better option. Then, he reaches deep beneath the surface, and begins to pull. Now this unnatural attachment begins to grow, and you can feel it's presence at every waking moment. It is controllable, just another limb, another arm, or a leg. You move it, up, down, left, right, getting used to the feeling. The pain is still present, still fresh on your mind and on your skin. It's a pain that you will just have to get used to.

This is what it is like to grow wings.

* * *

><p>The past 24 hours has got to be the worst of Blaine's life. He thought that being uprooted from everything he knew and thrown into what is considered a prison was bad enough, absolutely nothing could compare to growing his wings. Searing pain is a great understatement. He's pretty sure a word hasn't been invented yet that can even begin to describe the amount of pain that has raged throughout his body. Since there were no mirrors, he wasn't able to see the damage done, but there was a feeling that he didn't want to. The shirt he was wearing was completely ripped, and dried blood was caked on his back. Every time he moved his wings (which is, wow,always going to be weird to him), the healing that happened was reversed as the wounds opened back up. Blaine was trying to patch everything up with some makeshift bandages made from towels in the bathroom attached to his room. Without having a mirror, and flexible enough arms, this was proving to be quite difficult. The door opened and someone grabbed the towels he was trying to wrap around the base of the wings.<p>

"You're gonna need help sweetie." Lizzie said taking the towels and tossing to the side. "I brought some disinfectant to put on the wounds, since you can't wrap it, at least not until the wings are fully grown. It never really works to wrap them anyways, it's better to just let them move freely." She began dabbing on his back. Blaine winced at the stinging, but doesn't say anything—this is nothing compared to the pain last night. "It looks like you're going to have some nice ones though, I've always been jealous of the people with black feathers, it goes along much better with my skin tone than the ones I got. I should be happy, mine are still pretty nice, at least they're not like Dan Summers' wings." She chuckled to herself.

"Who?"

"Oh, he came here about, 3 years ago? He's this giant of a guy, big muscles and an ego to go with it. You can sit down now, by the way, I'm finished. Anyways, he came here, refused to take the medicine, and I'm pretty sure he's still denying that he cried and screamed like a baby that night. The next day we see him walking around with these bright orange monarch butterfly type wings, and with an expression that he could audition for the role of Grumpy in Snow White, if he was about 4 feet shorter. He went ranting and raving for weeks about how his life was so unfair. I wonder if his attitude has changed at all, it's been a couple years since I've seen him." She piled the materials she used on the chair and sat down next to Blaine on the bed.

"How is it that you haven't seen him in a couple years, this place isn't that big, is it?"

"It was made sure that we had different schedules and lived on opposite sides of the building. We were banned from seeing each other. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if the disease consumed him already. The people with the big egos always go faster than others."

"How does one get banned from seeing someone else?"

"When someone decides to rant about how he doesn't want to be a 'faggot fairy princess' the rest of his life. I think he would have gone on to say some other things, but I started strangling him with a vine before he could go on."

"But I thought you said that you shouldn't use the abilities out of anger." Blaine asked.

"This was one of my, um, moments. But you know Kurt. Even before I was taken I knew who he would be, and I couldn't have some guy go around talking like that." She sighed, with a distant look. Blaine put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"I'm sure there's exceptions to that rule then."

Lizzie looked at him and shook her head. "No, there isn't. I can't tell you too much about the training you will receive, but the first thing you will learn is to let go of your emotions when you use your powers, in fact, it is encouraged to try not to use them at all, unless you're in danger or you use it in small doses. Speaking of training, yours should begin soon. Also, you should probably take off your shirt, I forgot to tell you that before your wings seriously started to grow."

Blaine suddenly jumped up and went to the opposite side of the room, trying to shrink himself to hide in the corner. He started shaking his head, "No, I c-can't," he mumbled.

"Blaine, there's a guy here who is almost 80 years old, overweight, and it is not a pretty sight. I guess you haven't seen many people since you've been here, but every woman wears a backless top, and all the men go shirtless. It's easier and more comfortable." Lizzie sternly said to him. Blaine kept shaking his head and gained a distant look.

"I can't, I just can't. I have a-a scar." He whispered, barely audible. Lizzie got up and came to his side, putting her arm around him in a side-hug.

"Hun, I doubt anybody would notice a scar when you have wings growing out your back. And I won't ask unless you want tell me, kay?"

Blaine nodded in understanding, even giving a small laugh. Lizzie began ripping the fabric, careful not to disturb the sensitive area around the base of the wings too much, and was able to get the remains of the shirt off. She noticed the scar, running from the middle of his back, to the front of his stomach, near the bellybutton. She understood why he was so hesitant, and couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to cause something that must have been terrible.

"Thank you," he murmured, just as his stomach started growling. Lizzie laughed and began pulling Blaine out the door.

"Why don't we go get some food, you sound hungry."

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine had realized that he might need to change his sleeping habits since he was so used to sleeping on his back. It was going to be a long few nights since he could never sleep on his tummy well. The growing wings probably didn't help much either.<p>

When he awoke, it took awhile to realize he was actually awake. It was pitch black, wherever he was. He realized quickly that one, his wings have grown much bigger with a greater weight and more pain on his back, and two, he was strapped to a chair and couldn't move. A hand grabbed at his arm and he nearly jumped out of his skin. This hand held his arm down while another pushed in a needle into his vein.

_Relax_, a voice said inside his head.

_He remembers this place. The hospital's white walls were bright against his eyes, yet the corners were fuzzy. Bigger __things in the room were crystal clear, yet the smaller things were out of focus. It was like living in a memory. Only when Blaine saw his 14 year old self sitting in the hospital bed, did he realize it was a memory. He watched his younger self page through a magazine, it was blank because he couldn't remember what it was, every once and awhile, pushing his unruly, long, curls out of his eyes (why he ever let his hair get that long, he doesn't know). When the door opened and Blaine's parents walked in, did the magazine materialize a cover, Blaine now remembered he was reading an old issue of _Vogue_, but quickly hid it underneath the covers and switched to a _Sports Illustrated_ when his parents came into the room. _

_ "Are you feeling better?" His mother asked as she sat down on the chair next to the bed. His dad just stayed standing, pacing the room every once and awhile. Other!Blaine tried to sit up, but had difficulties with the broken ribs and new gash in his side. _

_ "Sorta," he grunted, putting the magazine on the bedside table. A wave of anxiousness overcame Blaine's body, he knows what happens next. Although he has never had the greatest relationship with his parents, this was the moment it took a turn for the worst. _

_ "I just don't understand why anyone could do this to you, you always seemed to get picked on, it doesn't make sense." His mom took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Other!Blaine glanced up at his parents, looked out the window, and sighed. He was trying to build up every ounce of confidence he had so he could finally tell them, like he's wanted to for so long. _

_ "It's because I'm," he paused for a moment, "I'm g-gay." He was barely audible, but his parents definitely heard. His mom let go of his hand, and his dad stopped pacing and gave him that look that became all too familiar the next couple years. "I did try talking to teachers, and even went to the principal, but they never listened." He tried to look to his parents for support, but instead received,_

_ "Have you ever tried not being gay?" His mother asked. _

_ "I just can't change who I am, mom," other!Blaine choked out as tears welled up in his eyes. _

_ "People change all the time, maybe you should try that yourself." Both Blaines had a surge of anger rage through them at their father's words. More so for current!Blaine, since this was the second time hearing this. Now that he was more confident in everything, it hurt more this time around, for he could see the deep pain that other!Blaine was experiencing, and it was like going through this over again. Now being able to see his parent's expressions more clearly, he saw the deep disappointment behind their eyes. Blaine's heart broke in two when he saw other!Blaine break down. He needed to get out of this memory, but he wasn't sure how. _

_ "Stop that at once," his father snapped. "Be a man." This only caused other!Blaine to break down harder. His mom tried to hold him, to comfort him, but his dad pulled her away. "He needs to learn to stand up for himself. This is what happens when you baby him too much." _

_ Blaine had a few choice words that he wanted to say, well, more yell, at his dad. Anger throbbed throughout his body. Rage clouded his judgment, and was ready for any means possible to get back at his parents. All he needed was support, something that should be expected of all parents, but instead they just tore him down more. Just as he was about to give his piece of mind to a memory that wouldn't listen, the room started to fade to black, and he woke up._

* * *

><p>As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, Blaine took in his surroundings. He was in a giant warehouse sized room, the walls and floors were a bright white, and the ceiling was all lights, making it difficult to see. He stood up to walk around and he realized he wasn't strapped in the chair anymore. However, he was sitting in a pile of dirt. No, wait, this is ash, he concluded as he inspected it closer, definitely ash. So either he's dreaming still, or he has died and ended up in some sort of afterlife. With giant rooms and piles of ash. Lovely.<p>

Blaine began walking around, not really sure what to do. It was hard to walk though, with the new added weight of the wings, which seemed to have gotten bigger since the moment he was strapped in the chair in the dark room. They fluttered involuntary, which is still the weirdest thing ever, but it was a new weird, the pain that was there before, wasn't. Blaine reached to touch the area, it was healed. He must have been out a long time, he realized. But just for how long exactly?

_Long enough,_ a voice inside his head.

Good god, he is going crazy.

_Maybe, but now it is time to learn._ The voice said again. Blaine tried to identify what exactly the voice was. It wasn't loud or soft, high or low, it sounded melodic yet monotone. He searched the room for some sort of speakers, but was unsuccessful. He spun around, as if to see an invisible person standing there.

_I bet you're wondering why we showed you that hospital memory._

"I just want to know where I am." Blaine spoke, his voice bouncing off the walls. However, he still felt the burn of the anger and rage from the words of his parents.

_You have so much pent up anger, Blaine. You need to learn to let things go._

"How can I? My parents constantly remind me of how much of a failure I am. No matter what I do it's never good enough!" Blaine started yelling. He punched at a nearby wall, when all of a sudden, a burst of flame shot out from his hand and made him fall backwards. "Holy shi-"

_Anger will lead you down a dark path. Let it go Blaine._

"What the hell is going on?Flames just shot from my hands! That is not normal! Ohhhh my god. I-I can't do this." Blaine began to panic. He frantically looked for an exit, but he knew there would be none. He fell to the floor, putting his face in his hands. "Why is this happening to me?" Warm tears began to fill his eyes, but he refused to cry, to show weakness.

_This is your problem, Blaine. You're too afraid to show any type of weakness, but to show emotion is to be human. Your father instilled in you that you're not a man if you show emotion. But you need to release that pent up energy somehow. Let all your emotion run free, you need to accept the reality of emotion before you learn to control it. You need to let go of all your negative energy, and accept the positive. Blaine, you've been through a lot of bad things in your life that has left both mental and physical scars, but move on from that and think about the good things in your life._

"Courage," Blaine remembered. He remembered, Kurt, and the Warblers, and now New Directions always supported him, even if his parents didn't. "But they're still my parents," he interjected, "I can't completely forget about them."

_We're not asking you to, just replace the negative with the positive._

All of a sudden, he felt something grip his arm, and before he could see who, or what, it was, he blacked out from the injection it gave him.

* * *

><p><em>"Dude, seriously, how do you not find any of these girls hot?" Blaine heard a voice say. The room materialized before him, and he saw that it was his own. He saw his past self, who must have been around 12 (if he thought his 14 year old self's hair <em>_was horrible, then this Blaine's hair was nothing short of a disaster). He was sitting on his bed, while the voice came from the side of the bed on the floor. Blaine moved around and saw that it was his ex-best friend Kyle. They were just sitting around, while Kyle was paging through various magazines, and other!Blaine reading a book, occasionally picking up whatever magazine his friend would toss up on the bed._

_ "I just don't find them attractive," Blaine said paging through some special bikini issue, "Maybe I'm just a late bloomer you know? It happens." _

_ Kyle gave out an exasperated sigh. "I just don't get you sometimes." Other!Blaine just ignored him and kept turning the pages. He stopped at a page in the middle of the magazine, and his eyes got a gleam and darkened as it scanned the page. Blaine went to see what stopped him. Oh, now he remembers. The page had a woman in a very skimpy bikini, and not very good looking, but dear god that male model was attractive. "Ew, her?" Kyle said as he also saw that Blaine had stopped and was clearly attracted to something. Other!Blaine quickly put the magazine down and took a deep breath. Blaine remembered what was going to happen next, his famous last words. _

_ "Do you think you can keep a secret?"_

_ "Yeah, sure."_

_ "I think I'm," Other!Blaine paused and said in a whisper, "gay."_

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped off of Blaine as he woke up. His wings wrapped around him like a cocoon, and he unfurled them slowly, stretching them out. He got up and blinked, adjusting to the ever-present bright lights. Although, something seems different. His eyes seemed more sensitive, yet the lights didn't bother him as much. He began to take in new things he couldn't see before, new colors that hadn't been invented yet.<p>

_I take it that it took you awhile to be able to trust someone again?_

"Yeah," Blaine said absent mindedly as he was turning around, breathing heavily and smiling. "What's happening now? Everything feels different."

_Your power is growing. This memory didn't bother you as much as the last one, what happened afterwards?_

"Kyle told anybody who would listen about how there's a _fag_ in their presence, and that's when the bullying started." Blaine said emphasizing the slur with bitterness, "it hurt for a long time. You're right, I couldn't trust anybody for a while. When I went to Dalton I refused to make friends in fear that the same thing would happen again. But everyone was so kind to me, I eventually learned that not everybody was out to get me. Then I met Kurt, and I was able to have a best friend again."

_This boy means a lot to you, you mention him many times._

Blaine remembered what Kurt said to him before he was taken. "Yes, he means everything to me." Blaine saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and spun around quickly, but not before he received another injection.

_You're such a quick learner, Blaine. We like that._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine walked down the hallway quickly, he knew where he was, and given the past two memories he was given, he had <em>_a feeling he knew what night this was also. His old school was terrifying during the day, and even worse during the night. His walk turned into a run, and sprinted through the maze of hallways, trying to remember where the back entrance was. He wished more than anything right now he could interact with his past selves, he needed to give a warning. But he got there too late. He found himself being cornered by the three bullies, their leader being Joseph Williams. He tried so hard to block this memory, to forget it ever happened._

_ "Hey fag! What are you doing here so late, giving favors to teachers?" Joseph spat while his two sidekicks laughed loudly. Other!Blaine tried to shrink into the corner as much as he could. It pained Blaine to see himself like this, an empty shell of himself caused by months of bullying. The slurs, the shoves, it took a toll on him. And he had no one to go to, he had no friends, his parents wouldn't understand, even the principal wouldn't listen. ("Now why would Joseph Williams, the darling of this school, star of the state champion soccer team, absolutely-fucking-perfect in every way, bully a nobody like you?" Blaine remembers him saying, well maybe in not so many words, he may be paraphrasing a bit.) He never knew what type of bullying would come next, everything escalated so quickly. Other!Blaine breathed in deeply, and both could smell the alcohol in the air. "Now we just won a big basketball game, I think it's time to celebrate." Joseph grinned and moved closer to Blaine. He shoved him out of the corner, then picked him up and threw him against the lockers. Blaine could feel the pain in his back, as if he was the one being thrown, not his counterpart. The bullies surrounded other!Blaine while he was on the ground, and began kicking at every part they could reach. Blaine could hear and feel the bones of his ribs cracking, and it became harder to breathe. Other!Blaine tried to get up and get away, but he couldn't move. Meanwhile Blaine fell to his knees, the pain almost being too much to bear. Joseph stopped them after a few seconds which felt like eternity. "Let's really give him something to remember us by." He said as he pulled out a swiss army knife. He put the cool blade on the warm skin and began to cut. The feeling of the blade in his skin again was almost too much for Blaine to handle, _

_ "Stop! Please stop!" He screamed. The blood began to drip down his back. The scene began to get fuzzy and started fading..._

* * *

><p>"Get me out. I don't want to do this anymore." Blaine immediately got up, not needing any time for adjustment. "I don't understand what you're doing to me. I never asked for this." His wings began to flap wildly, "I can't stand this anymo—oohh my god!" He yelped as he realized his feet left the ground. Somehow, he found a steady beat and raised himself higher and glided around. Blaine didn't know whether to be terrified or to smile, because holy shit, <em>he was flying<em>.

_Everything you see is for your own good. You need to learn._

He tried to gently lower himself to the ground, but instead ended up falling in a heap. "I'm going to have to work on that," he muttered.

_You're going to have to work on a lot of things. _

"Ha." Blaine sarcastically said. "It's just that, these things you are showing reopen old wounds and it's making me so angry!" Blaine made a cutting motion with his hands and fire burst from his palms. He startled back, and with a small wave made the flame small enough to fit in his palm. "This is my ability, isn't it? Fire. Huh." He said as he manipulated the fire around, playing with it. "So that pile of ash from awhile ago, I did that didn't I? It was the chair that I was strapped in."

_You catch on fast._

"I honestly don't think this could get any weirder." But Blaine spoke too soon, the figure came back. Blaine quick threw the fire in its direction, but it was too fast. It darted in between Blaine's attacks, and soon he found himself being stabbed in the arm.

Again.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't understand why everything is my fault now Bill!"<em>

_ "Because of you our family name is tainted!"_

_ Blaine saw that he was in his bedroom again, and saw his younger self, although not much younger, judging by the hair, this was after the Dalton transfer, sitting on the bed, curled up into a ball. _

_ "You babied him too much, you're too sympathetic towards him. He's too soft. That's why he's the way he is."_

_ "Well I'm sorry that I actually care about our children!"_

_ This scene was different than the other memories. All the other ones he could remember the exact time when it took place, but this one he couldn't. He left the room and walked toward the noise. 'Probably because mom and dad had this argument almost every night.' He thought to himself. He walked into the study where they always were, and saw them throwing over exaggerated arm movements, and their faces were red. Blaine remembers when he tried to tell them to stop, it wasn't worth it, please he never meant for it to go this way, and his dad threw his mom's favorite vase at the wall next to him. He never attempted to try to reason out their arguments again. Instead, he hid away from his family every day, only coming out of his room to eat, even then sometimes he lied that he had a big lunch and skipped dinner. Some other times, he risked going to the living room, to practice piano. He went into that room and sat on the piano bench. His mother taught him piano, he remembers, before he destroyed their family._

_ Then the scene changed. Instead of it being dark out, it was bright and sunny. Sunlight streamed through the windows. Blaine found himself sitting next to his mother, who was sitting next to his 3 year old self. Other!Blaine was bouncing exciedly with the upbeat melody his mother was playing. As she finished he said,_

_ "Mommy, I want to learn to play too! But I don't think I'll ever be as good as you." His mom smiled warmly, which brought tears to Blaine's eyes, he hasn't seen his mom smile like that in years. They were happy once, but those memories are almost forgotten. _

_ "You can, but only if you practice." She said. She then reached down and began to tickle Blaine in the sides. They both laughed and laughed, until Blaine jumped up on his mom and threw his arms around her. Only when they started hugging, did Blaine realize tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was laughing along with his mother and past self. The scene started to fade,_

_ "Please, no, I actually like this memory!"_

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes and immediately sensed something was wrong. The figure was there in the room already. Blaine started throwing fire at it, trying different movement, discovering what made his power stronger. But this time, the figure fought back. It attacked Blaine with some sort of energy, but Blaine was able to detect every movement. Somehow he was able to use all senses with his eyes, Blaine later realized, he couldn't explain it, but somehow, someway, that's exactly what it felt like. He blocked every attack with his wings, now just as tall as he was, and attacked at every open opportunity. It was an un-choreographed dance, there was no way to tell what amount of time was spent fighting, minutes, hours, days. Until at last, Blaine was able to hit his opponent. It was laying there, and as Blaine approached it, he relaxed, and it disappeared.<p>

_You learned._

Blaine turned around, the voice was behind him, instead of in his head. "That was you wasn't it?"

_Perhaps. Now turn around, you are free to go._

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure there are some other painful memories floating around my head somewhere," he said, voice dripping only slightly with sarcasm. No answer. Blaine turned around and saw a door, and walked towards it. But he was hesitant to open it. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, what was he doing here? Did he have some sort of purpose? Maybe there was a plan for him, and everything he went through was for something. So he took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, and opened it.

Blaine entered the garden area and looked for Lizzie. He noticed the trees were taller, the flowers bigger, and now there were some other more exotic plants growing. There wasn't much time to take in the area because he was quickly embraced by Lizzie.

"Oh goodness, it looks like you've grown ten years instead of just one. I'm so glad you're back, I hope it wasn't too hard on you." She squeezed him tightly.

"A year? I was in there for a year? That long?" Blaine didn't realize it, but he did feel older and a stronger person.

"That's a short amount of time, some people have been in there for years, I've even heard of someone staying there for decades even. Come, I need to catch you up on everything." She began to explain who was new and who was taken away for giving in. Being around people again made Blaine self-conscious, as if they knew what happened to him in the past year. He didn't let it get to him because _he learned_, he now knows how to replace to negative with the positive, and he was sure he was going to use the new skill a lot.

* * *

><p><em>They are ready.<em>

_How do you know?_

_We just do._

_And if they fail?_

_Then this world is doomed._

* * *

><p>The entire community was abuzz when Blaine woke up one day. When he entered the cafeteria, there was more chatter than usual. He could see the happiness surrounding the room. He sat down next to Charlotte, a small 6 year old girl whom Lizzie has gotten attached to. She sat there waiting for Lizzie to bring her food, when she exclaimed,<p>

"_They're_ going to let people go!"

Blaine sat thee dumbfounded by her statement until Lizzie sat down and expanded on Charlotte's statement, "Apparently _they're _going to integrate us back into society. Can you imagine? Being back out there again! Everybody has been waiting for this day for so long."

Blaine saw a new color then: hope. It filled him, the people, the room. Something that was so lost to him a year ago, came back full force. It was so hard to believe, part of him didn't want to get his hopes up, in case it was a cruel, sick test.

"When? Who?" So many questions ran through his mind.

"We don't know, but it's so hard to believe," Lizzie grinned, almost like mind reading him.

When Blaine went back to his room, he found an envelope on his bedside table. He sat on his bed and slowly opened it, but as soon as he read what was said, he fell to the ground.

_He was going home._

When Blaine found Lizzie the next day, it was clear she did not receive the same news he got. She was just sitting on a bench by one of the small flower plots, just staring and the flowers. He sat down next to her not saying anything.

"You got a letter, didn't you?" She asked. Blaine tried to recognize the colors of her emotion, but no avail, there were too many. He nodded. "Good for you," she replied, her voice kind.

"I could tell them about you, tell them I saw you." Blaine offered. Lizzie just shook her head.

"When I saw I didn't get the letter, I thought about it. But I've been dead to them for _ten years_, Blaine. Burt has remarried, and Kurt, Kurt has you. It just wouldn't be fair to have them know I'm alive but not be able to see me, especially after everything they've gone through. I hope you understand." Blaine realized, yes, this was true. Maybe it would be better for Kurt and his dad to not know. "Also, I've taken Charlotte under my wing, no pun intended, and there's so many people here now I consider family, it would be hard to leave some of them."

"I understand." Blaine quietly said.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."


	4. The Slippery Slope

"We have just received reports that _they_ have contacted major world leaders that the diseased are safe to reenter society. Slowly they will become one of us again. The newly formed DHPG (Diseased Human Protection Group) gave a list of guidelines so this momentous occasion will be held without any troubles. You can find them at their website at , or go to our homepage and they are listed there. The most important thing we are told to remember is that they are here to protect us, not hurt us."

"Thank you Rod. Now here's a heartwarming story about how a cat and a duck became best friends-"

* * *

><p>Being stuffed into the backseat of a car for three hours was not the ideal transportation system for Blaine. His wings were cramped, and all he wanted to do was get out and stretch them. However, that was against rule number, whatever he didn't remember or care. Before he left to get stuffed into the car, a group of people met up with all the diseased that were released, to give a list of guidelines to make it easier for them to blend into society. The only thing Blaine got out of sitting there listening to them for over an hour was that they should just hide away in their homes because they don't want to accept that there are people out there that are different from the norm. Blaine glanced out the window, and recognized the surroundings. He was in his neighborhood, so close to home.<p>

_ Home._

He had never realized that he would miss it so much. A sudden wave realization came over him. He would be able to see his family again, his friends, _Kurt. _The car slowed down, and Blaine's heart nearly leaped out his chest. He was in front of his house. It seemed so small, so familiar, yet huge and strange. The driver of the car (a tall man in a business suit wearing sunglasses), got out and opened the door for Blaine. It was difficult getting out, trying to squeeze his wings out the tiny doorway. He finally got out, and straightened out his clothes. (Thank god _they_ somehow made shirts that would accommodate for his wings.) Blaine glanced at his reflection In the car window. It was still strange to see himself now. There were no mirrors where he was ("Remember how you felt when you first saw the black eyes? Some people never get over that," Lizzie explained). He could barely recognize himself. Lizzie was right when she said it had looked like he had aged ten years. He then took a breath, turned around, and walked to the front door. He reached for the doorknob, but hesitated. Blaine wasn't sure if he was allowed to waltz right in anymore, should he knock? As if the question answered itself, the door flew open, and Blaine was tackled.

"Oh Blaine, my baby, I thought you were gone forever," his mother sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh mom, it's ok. It's ok." He gave comforting words to her, and for himself. A hand clapped his shoulder, and his dad was standing over him, with tears in his eyes. That's when Blaine completely broke down.

"What do you want, do you need anything?" His mother asked a few minutes later.

"I'm," Blaine paused for a moment, "tired."

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't wake up until 10 the next morning, almost 15 hours later. He got out of bed and began walking around the house. Before when he hated everything about it, now he began to admire the little details. He laughed to himself when he remembered hating the family pictures on the walls, showing the world that he didn't belong here. Now he's even more of an outcast. He stood there looking at the pictures, his family, ("Your sisters will be here on the weekend. They're still as busy as ever with college." His parents told him) and now, he thought, maybe he does belong, they <em>are<em> his family after all. Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi! Blaine, your dad just called me, and we're both going to be home rather late. There's leftovers in the fridge, or you can make whatever you want. I'm not sure what you ate there, but I hope home cooked food would be better."

"I'm sure it will, thanks mom."

"Ok bye Blaine. I love you."

Blaine paused. His mother had a warm tone to her voice, a tone he hasn't heard in many years. "Bye mom. I love you too." He said and hung up. He smiled to himself. But it felt weird, he comes back, and his family is completely different. He didn't know how to feel that it had to take him being dead to them for a year for this to happen. Getting around the house was a lot more difficult he discovered, when he knocked over something with his wings when he went to go hang up the phone. He picked up the picture and saw it was a picture of him, with Kurt. Before he left, his parents refused to acknowledge his boyffriend's existance, but now, here is a picture with both of them.

And, _oh Kurt._ He had to go see him. The clock said it was almost noon now. If he remembers correctly, McKinley let out in a couple hours. Plenty of time to fly there. Yeah, he knows he's not supposed to, but _they_ never said he couldn't, it was just the scarred people that gave him the pamphlets that he couldn't. Also, driving was out of the question with the size of his wings.

He went out into the back yard, and with a running start, lifted up into the air. Flying outside was different outside rather than inside, as he quickly discovered as a gust of wind took him off course. Blaine fought it and tried to stay on the path to where he was going. He focused on the highway to make sure he was going the right way. The trees seemed happier here than at the complex where Lizzie grew them, Blaine noticed as he flew over them, they had the warm glow surrounding them. Blaine flew fast, and soon he saw McKinley. He perched on top a roof overlooking the parking lot, and waited.

Soon, he heard a bell ring, and a low mumble of students soon became a roar as they quickly left the school, excited to go home. The crowd was full of colors, from happy to sad, and everything in between. Blaine didn't notice, as he only focused to find Kurt. The wave of colors continued, and no luck. Then Blaine noticed a blank spot, a student not emitting any colors, having no emotion. Blaine looks closer, and _oh god, _it's Kurt. He was barely recognizable, his posture was slumped, unlike his usual better-than-you stance, his clothes lacked his original flair, he just seemed so, empty.

Blaine stood up to fly down to greet Kurt, but he couldn't move. He was in shock from seeing Kurt like this, even from a distance he could tell Kurt was completely broken, even more so than when they first met. Blaine just hoped that Kurt was still fixable from whatever had destroyed him.

* * *

><p>Blaine returned the next day and waited at the same spot. When then bell rang, he searched for Kurt again. When he found him, Kurt was still colorless, still empty. He was ready to go down to meet Kurt, but then Dave Karofsky, full of anger and lust, went up to Kurt and started talking to him. Kurt at last showed emotion, he was scared, Blaine realized, no, his color was brighter and more bold, Kurt was more than scared. He was terrified.<p>

Tomorrow he was going to finally talk to Kurt. He needed to.

* * *

><p>The stares were to be expected as he stood by Kurt's car. Most people haven't seen someone with wings growing out their back. Despite the growing stares, Blaine searched the crowd for Kurt. Only when Blaine's self-conscious mindset kicked in, did he take an interest to his fingernails. Then some familiar doc martens came into Blaine's view. Blaine looked up into Kurt Hummel's eyes.<p>

Blaine remembered Kurt's eyes telling entire stories within a glance. The eyes Blaine saw were empty, saying nothing, and he was heartbroken, at least until Kurt started radiating happiness, almost blinding Blaine.

"This is impossible." Kurt breathed.

"Kurt-," was all Blaine managed to say before Kurt launched himself at him. They nearly suffocated each by death gripping each other. Words were said, but they couldn't remember or understand anything, they were too afraid to let go, scared as soon as that happened, Blaine would be taken away again. At least they managed to separate enough to be able to speak.

"You look so different," Kurt smiled. Blaine blinked away tears as he took in this moment. He looked at Kurt, his face was gaunt, usually tight clothes seemed draped on him, something was seriously wrong with Kurt. To make sure this was all real, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"So do you," he replied. People were staring of course, but neither of them cared as they pulled in for a kiss. They re-found themselves, remembering the familiar, acting like they were never separated. They pulled apart, and pressed foreheads against each other, and smiled.

"This is all so surreal." Kurt whispered. Blaine grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, wrapping his wings around both of them, because he could feel the anger building up in the crowd passing by them. They held each other a few more moments when Blaine said,

"We should go someplace besides your school's parking lot." Kurt looked up at him and laughed. HE went to the driver's side of the car and looked at Blaine with question. "I'll go by myself," Blaine said, "I'm not the biggest fan of car now." Blaine raised his wings to make a point. Kurt gave a small smile and got into the car. Opening his wings fully now, Blaine lifted off and started flying. On the way to Kurt's house, Blaine wondered what had happened to Kurt. Was it because he was gone? What would've happened if he was gone longer? Had Kurt gotten too dependent on him? He never wanted him to be like this, Kurt was an independent, free spirit, not someone who becomes desperately attached to someone to the point of hurting themselves.

Blaine touched down on the lawn just as Kurt was pulling into the driveway. Somehow, in a manner of seconds, he found himself being pulled by his shirt, into the house, and onto Kurt's bed. They relearned how well they fit together, although some minor adjustments had to be made. Coming home to his parents was great, but now he truly felt at _home._ Kurt began tugging at Blaine's pants, and he pulled back. When he looked at Kurt, his hands were shaking and glowed fear.

"Kurt, I can't, something's wrong with you." Blaine said, adjusting himself to sit at the end of the bed. He tried to ignore the pleading in Kurt's eyes. "Before I was taken, we barely made it to making out, and I've barely been here 5 minutes! Something's up, and you need to tell me, please."

A small flash of anger was mixed in with Kurt's fear, and he lashed out, "So I can't do anything with my boyfriend, who's been gone for a year, who I thought was dead?"

"No, that's not what I meant Kurt-" Blaine began to say, but was muffled by Kurt all of a sudden being in his arms. He could feel Kurt's sobs, and Blaine just pulled him closer.

"I've just missed you so much," it was almost hard to understand Kurt, but Blaine just whispered, "Me too." Kurt pulled away, and looked at Blaine, expression was coming back to his eyes, but it was an expression of sadness. "It's school," he began to explain. "And Karofsky. He joined glee, and everyone has started trusting him and forgot everything that happened last year. Glee was my one last safe place, and now he's invaded it. But he still can't be trusted, all the bullying has gotten way worse, but it's different. He only does it when he manages to get me alone, and he forces me to do...things. I've tried telling people, but nobody believes me, saying I'm just making things up and that I'm holding a grudge and just need to let it go." Kurt went back to sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine felt anger surge throughout his body, and Kurt pulled back again with a yelp.

"What was that? You got hot all of a sudden."

"Sorry, it happens sometimes." Blaine warmly smiled. He pulled a small flame from the air and started playing with it. "I know there's been some information leaked about us, but I don't know how much. We all gained abilities, or powers, after our wings grew. I know it's possibly the strangest thing ever, but it's something you get used to after awhile." He moved the flame around the room and brought it back to his palm and extinguished it.

"So, you control fire." Kurt simply said.

"Well, not only. But that's the main one. My eyes have become more...sensitive? In a way, I can see things no normal human could. The are new colors that you could barely imagine, did you know that emotions have a color? It's the strangest thing."

"You can see what people are feeling?" Kurt looked intrigued. "What am I feeling?"

"You're happy, but overwhelmed with sadness. It's better than when I first saw you, there was nothing." Blaine said. Kurt formed a small 'o' with his mouth and glanced down, avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine just grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "Hey, everything is going to be alright, ok? We got each other again, and I will do anything to make you happy." Kurt began to emit a warm glow. The rest of the evening they spent cuddling, kissing, or they would ask each other details about the past year of their lives. They knew this is exactly where they belonged.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't really sure why he showed up again at McKinley the next day, Kurt did tell him to meet him at his house. But here he is, waiting for Kurt again. Instead of waiting at the car, Blaine decided to walk around. He was planning on transferring here somehow, but other things obviously got in the way. He turned around to get back to Kurt's car, but Dave Karofsky walked in front of him. The same anger that burned last night when Kurt told him what has happened and is happening, burned even more when that <em>asshole<em> walked right in front of him. His judgment clouded, and he followed Karofsky into the building. They both went into the locker room, which was empty.

"David Karofsky." Blaine teased. Karofsky spun around, and began laughing when he saw Blaine.

"You. What are you doing here?" He said with anger. Blaine could see the anger, but there was a slight hint of fear, and he used it to his advantage. He walked closer to the other boy.

"Yeah, me. I'm here to tell you to leave Kurt alone, he told me what you have been doing."

"So? You abandoned him, clearly you don't care." He said moving closer. "I just gave him the company he needed."

"You think I had a choice?" Blaine said with his voice going lower. His anger and hatred for the boy in front of him made all judgments for him now, nothing else crossed his mind except, 'This guy hurt Kurt, now he will pay.'

"I don't know why you're trying to pick a fight with me, I'm much bigger and can easily hurt you." Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh. "Why is that funny?"

"It's funny because you think I care." Blaine replied with a smirk. At this, Karofsky started throwing punches. He was slow, clumsy, Blaine could avoid any attack easily. Karofsky wound up for one big punch and lunged forward. When Blaine moved out of the way, he fell into a pile of sports equipment. He recovered, and lunged again, this time Blaine giving a high kick, and kicked Karofsky to a empty space on the wall without any lockers. Before he fell to the ground, Blaine got to the wall, grabbed Karofsky, and pinned him against it, well above his head.

"If you ever get close to or touch Kurt again, I will not take it so easy next time." Blaine growled. He let go, and Karofsky slumped to the floor. Blaine quickly left the locker room, leaving Karofsky to recover by himself. He got outside and decided to follow Kurt's word and go to his house. He was halfway there, when a new wave of emotion overtook him. He had to land.

"Oh my god, what have I done?"


	5. The Fall

**re·venge**

–_**verb**__** (used**__** with**__** object)**_

**1. **to exact punishment or expiation for a wrong on behalf of,especially in a resentful or vindictive spirit: _He __revenged __his__murdered__brother._

**2. **to take vengeance for; inflict punishment for; avenge: _He__ revenged __his __brother's __murder._

* * *

><p>Guilt ripped through Blaine as he thought about what he had done. The entire past year he had been trained to not let his emotions get the better of him, and that's exactly what he did. His anger controlled his judgment. A nervous wave sent shivers down his spine. How could he do this? He should know better. But he saw how hurt Kurt was when he was told what Karofsky had done to him. It's not like any permanent damage was done either, right? Blaine started shaking because nerves invaded his body.<p>

But the _power_ he held over Karofsky. Last year, when he got into the fight with him, he would never have been able to do what he did. Then again, he never had a chance since Santana interfered. ("Blaine, I just don't know what you were thinking. It's like a mouse going against a tiger." He remembers Kurt saying.) But now, now he could be in control of the situation. Just because he was smaller didn't mean anything anymore. He was stronger and faster. If needed, he could burn his opponent to a crisp. Nothing could stop him now.

He couldn't. He wouldn't. It went against everything he has been taught, not only by _them_, but his entire life. Violence is not the answer. "With great power comes great responsibility," he remembers from _Spiderman_. Look at all the fictional characters that used their power for evil, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Lord Voldemort, and countless others. He was given this power and there must be a reason for it, and he knew the reason was not for evil.

Blaine began to get a headache by thinking too much. He got up to look at his surroundings, he had no clue where he was, except for there were a lot of trees. He flew up high enough to get some sense of where he was, and then he saw the way and went to Kurt's house. When he got there, he nearly got ran over when Kurt ran into him.

"Where were you? I was so worried!"

Blaine held him close. "I got distracted." He simply said. Kurt didn't need to know the details, maybe the less he spoke of the incident, the more likely he would forget. Kurt began pulling him inside,

"C'mon, I made the perfect dinner tonight." Blaine noticed Kurt's happiness seemed to glow brighter, and it made him smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine's parents convinced his sisters to come visit for the weekend, and Blaine couldn't wait for the weekend to be over. He knew his sisters were family and all, but his entire life they have overshadowed him and there was no way he could ever live up to their perfectness. He hated when his grandparents came over and his parents did nothing except brag about his sisters. ("Lynn is graduating in the top ten, and well on her way to becoming a doctor." and "Have we told you about Kelsey's full ride scholarship to play volleyball?") Yeah, he admits it, he's a little bitter.<p>

His mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner, his dad was still at work, and he and his sister, Lynn, were sitting in the living room after an awkward conversation. ("So, you grew wings." "Yup.") Blaine was sitting on the couch (awkwardly, he still needed to find a way to sit comfortably with his wings), flipping through channels, his sister reading a book. They were waiting for Kelsey, his other sister, who announced earlier she would be bringing her new boyfriend. Of course she would.

Soon, the doorbell rings, and he hears his mom shuffle from the kitchen to open the door. Kelsey's voice is heard, and she and their mother begin talking animatedly, with a new gruff voice mixed in. Blaine and Lynn look at each other, sigh, and get up from where they were sitting to go greet their sister. When he gets in view of them, he stops in his tracks. Holding hands with his sister is Joseph Williams, his bully from his old school. The world just seems to love him lately.

He greeted Kelsey, and she reintroduced him and Joseph. "You remember Joseph Williams?" Sure do.

"We have quite a history, don't we?" Joseph said too cheerfully for talking about what he did. He came forward to shake Blaine's hand, and Blaine shied away from his touch. All of the memories of past bullying came back, and Blaine felt trapped. He spaced out, couldn't even concentrate on anything. They started talking about how they met (in high school, but nothing happened until recently), how long they've been dating, things like that. His mother called them to dinner just as his dad came home.

Dinner was just as to be expected, awkward and long. Blaine just poked at his food, not paying attention to the conversations going around them. How can they be happy when the one guy that destroyed his life is sitting at the table? He knew this whole 'being happy with his family' thing was too good to last.

"Blaine? Blaine? You haven't touched your food at all. Are you feeling ok?" His mother asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, no. Just tired, and I have a headache." He got up out of his chair, "I think I need some fresh air." He said and left to go to the backyard. Blaine went to the familiar hideout behind the shed where he spent countless hours after a tough day at school, when he needed all the privacy in the world. He fell to the ground, and began sobbing.

He doesn't know how long he's out there until he hears footsteps. Joseph soon comes into view and Blaine quickly stands up, ready to take off. The last thing he needs is to be alone with him.

"Wait!" Joseph calls out. "I know we had some troubles in high school, but maybe we could make amends or something? I mean, it's been a few years."

Anger overtook Blaine's body. If he thought before, when confronting Karofsky was bad, this was much, much worse. The only thing Blaine could see, feel, hear, was rage. Flames began to grow from his hands. Rules be damned, he thought as memories flashed before him, his tormentor needed to pay for everything that he did to him. Blaine began to walk closer to Joseph, making him glow fear, which just made Blaine want revenge more.

"You want me to _forgive you?" _He scoffed. "After you made my life a living hell, after you put me in the hospital, you think I can just forget all of that? I'm sure you forgot everything you did to me, I'm sure you couldn't even remember my name until you started dating my sister, I wouldn't be surprised if you completely forgot about me altogether. But I never forgot. I remember everything you did to me every time I look in the mirror and see the scars you gave me. Now there's nothing more that I want to do than give you your own scars." By this time Blaine had pinned Joseph to the wall, hand around his neck, only loose enough for a little air to come in.

"Please, stop." Joseph begged, barely saying anything because he was gasping for air. Blaine gripped even harder.

"You didn't stop when I asked you to, why should I stop when you ask?" Blaine's voice was low, practically growling. Joseph began screaming when Blaine began to use his power. He heated up his hands only enough to make a point. The back door opened and he could hear his family running out.

"Blaine!" His mother yelled, and Kelsey started crying as she ran towards Blaine and Joseph. Blaine looked at his mother, whose eyes were full of sadness and disappointment, and he let go, and Joseph fell to the ground in a heap, holding his neck. Blaine's mind became cloudy, he just stood there as people ran around him, yelling, "He needs help! Somebody do something!", his mother approached him apprehensively, and Blaine did the only thing that came to mind; he ran.

Going to Kurt's house was the only option he decided. He walked up to the front porch and knocked. Kurt was surprised to see Blaine, but quickly pulled Blaine in.

"I was so worried about you. Have you seen the news?" Kurt said. News? Now Blaine began to panic.

"What news?" He asked innocently.

"One of the diseased was killed this morning for apparently attacking somebody. I haven't heard from you all day, so I got scared it was you. Which is stupid because I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"Yeah..." Now guilt began to set in.

"Why are you here anyways?" Kurt asked.

"You know my family," Blaine said. Kurt definitely knows, he's spent many hours listening to Blaine rant about them last year. "I just got really frustrated and had to leave." It's not a lie if you leave out little details, right? Kurt hugged him and gave a quick kiss.

"You can come whenever you want. I'm glad you're here."

Blaine has read the stories, seen the movies, he's been trained to let go of anger and hate. He knows what happens to those who abuse their power. One of his kind already did, and look at what happened. He didn't want that result in his life. He was scared. Scared that his family would tell of the attack, and if that news got out, then Karofsky would tell everybody what he did to him. Would he be hunted and killed then? This internal struggle pained Blaine, he knew what he did was wrong, oh so very wrong. There should be more guilt, he should feel sad about what he did.

But why does revenge feel so damn good?


	6. The Pit

Jason M. Shaw, Colleen S. Neil, Michael E. Griffin, Albina Ricci, and Robyn R. Crawford have all been killed.

Daniel Rogers, Cynthia Martin, Martin Brenner, Noelle Hatfield, Connie Kane, Kathryn Jones, and Micheal Hopper have been captured and are being held prisoner.

Thomas Russell, Nelson Carter, Mary Dillon, Linda Foster, Olivia Walker, Eric Keller, Victor Shipp, David Mason, Mary Oakes, Susan Shields, and Blaine Anderson are still missing, but a team has been sent out to find these missing...things.

* * *

><p>It started to physically pain Blaine to watch the news now. Everyday, somebody new was dead or captured. People he knew, people like him. He couldn't understand why this was happening. Many of these people wouldn't even hurt a fly, from what he knew of them. Many of their power couldn't even do any type of harm to people. They would never do anything to deserve this.<p>

Then again, he never thought _he_ would be close to killing anyone either.

The dim light of the TV was the only light source in the dark living room, as it was almost midnight and Kurt's entire family was asleep. Even Kurt was, as Blaine looked down at him. Kurt was curled up into his side, fast asleep, but still gripping tightly. He knew what was happening, he knew that Blaine was in danger. They both refused to be separated again. Blaine pushed back a small strand of hair off his face. He was so calm and peaceful when he slept, something Blaine hasn't felt in weeks, not since he left his home. Every day he lived in fear that his family, Joseph, or even Karofsky would come forward and tell what he had done. It wouldn't be that hard to find him really, it was fairly obvious he would be with Kurt. He just wonders _why_ no one has come forward yet.

He hated being cooped up here though. It's been weeks that he's stayed inside this house. His wings felt cramped, he needed to fly. During the day, he was in the basement, the storage room for the Hummel's. At night, sometimes he watched tv, sometimes he was in Kurt's room just talking and cuddling. But he was starting to get sick of it. He needed to be free, to fly around. He couldn't though, his safety was put first. Blaine was starting to get impatient and angry. When no one is home, he started trowing whatever he could get his hands on in the basement. He tried to convince Kurt to let him fly around at night, when no one could see him, especially if he wore all black, but Kurt refused.

Blaine felt his leg beginning to fall asleep, so he shifted a little to try to be a bit more comfortable. In doing so, he heard Kurt give a little grunt, signifying he was now awake. "mmm, what'sgoingon," he mumbled. Blaine pulled him close and brushed the little bit of hair that just fell on his face.

"Nothing dear, go back to sleep," Blaine whispered. Kurt curled up again, and Blaine started humming a simple melody into his ear. Soon, he could feel that Kurt was asleep again. Blaine smiled down at him. He was no longer an empty shell that he was a few weeks ago, now he was radiating happiness, even more so when he was around Blaine. Yet, Blaine was still worried about him. After school, he came straight home, he barely talked to his family, and he never went out with friends anymore, just to be around Blaine. He told Kurt that he should go out more, spend time with his friends, but he refused. He didn't want to leave Blaine's side in case he was taken again. Which deep down inside, Blaine knew was going to happen. He couldn't hide forever.

The tv droned on. Blaine stared at the screen for a few moments, not paying attention to the informercial currently on. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, and soon, he was also asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn were at school, Burt and Carole were working, and Blaine was feeling more restless than ever. He needed to get out of this damn basement. His normal stress relief of throwing things was not helping, in fact, it was making it worse. He tried to just fly a tiny bit, just to stretch them out. But the ceiling was too low and the room was too small. Blaine searched for an exit because the door was always locked. There was a small window, but there was no way to get through there with his wings.<p>

Fire began spurting from his hands; Blaine was losing control. He was getting desperate for fresh air, for freedom. The door was his only way out. He lit up a small flame in his palm, ready to make his escape, when his conscience kicked in. This wasn't his property, he shouldn't be destroying things. His wings gave an impatient twitch. Blaine knew that this was wrong, but right now, he had needs and he needed to do something. He's been pent up in this basement for too long. They would understand.

_But if they really did understand, they wouldn't have kept him inside for so long. _A bitter voice inside his head said. Blaine shrugged the thought away. He went up to the door, took the small flame, and put it against the hinges, making them weaker, until he felt it was enough and kicked the door down. He ran out into the backyard, and looked for a place to go. Nearby there was a small wood, where the trees were tall enough that Blaine could fly around and still be hidden. He ran there.

As soon as he got some cover, he lifted off. He soared and maneuvered around the evergreens, being careful to not get too high, he knew he was slightly bigger than the average bird in these parts, and he was sure it would gain unwanted attention. He was free, any pain and anger from being cooped up for so long, slowly drifted away. He perched on a tree branch and looked around. Maybe he could live here. Sure, living in the woods may not be the most glamorous life, but at least he could be free and somewhat safe. He could build a small shelter, and he could never get cold since he had a constant source of heat, and it was still close to Kurt. Yes, he would go tell the Hummel's his plan, but after apologizing profusely for the door. Just then, he felt a bullet whiz by his face.

With his instinct, Blaine flew behind a tree and looked for the source. A man was walking his way, with a gun held up to his face. Blaine breathed heavily.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He laughed to himself. He analyzed the man, trying to predict what his next move would be. He looked slow, he was concentrating too much with aim, trying to shoot to where he was, not where he is going. If he moved fast enough, he could avoid any shots fired at him, maybe even make it back to Kurt's house. But what if the guy followed him there? Not only would he be in trouble, but Kurt's entire family also. He read that Jason Shaw, one of the diseased, was hiding away with his wife and young son. Then someone found them, there was a struggle, and Jason was killed in front of his family. After wards, his wife and son were taken to prison for 'hiding the enemy'.

Blaine wasn't sure of what to do. He couldn't run forever and he couldn't put anybody at risk for his own selfish reasons. Another gunshot rang out. If this kept going, the whole neighborhood would know about him. He didn't want to run anymore, he was tired of hiding. Hot tears crept up in his eyes. He was sad, upset, and angry. This wasn't fair. He shouldn't have to be caged, and he should especially never have to be _hunted._

He knew what he was going to do now.

He soared and swooped between the trees, moving quickly to confuse the man. He flew up high, and the rushed down to the ground, straight at the man, firing a burst of flame to throw off his aim, and knocked him to the ground. Upon impact, the man let go of the gun and Blaine picked it up and threw it to the side. He lit a flame in his hand, and walked towards the man. The man started glowing brightly with fear, no, more like utter terror.

"What are you doing?" Blaine threatened getting closer to the man, who was scooting further back, doing anything to get away from him.

"You're one of them," he spat. "I was just doing my duty as a good citizen."

"By hunting me?" Blaine began to feel his anger rising. "By treating me like an animal? I think it's time to break it to you, but I am a person, as is anyone else who got this _stupid_ disease, just like you. This is what is wrong with society, everybody is too afraid to accept something new." By the time Blaine was finished, he had picked the man up, and although he was much taller, Blaine had them see eye-to-eye. Blaine was seething by now. Any anger he had against anything boiled up to the surface. He forgot everything he had been taught about, his mind clouded with the rage. He was tired of being hated for who he was, some things he never had a choice with. The man spit in his face, and that was the final straw for Blaine. He threw the man as hard as he could, he hit a nearby tree, and Blaine heard a loud snap. As soon as he hit the ground, the man went limp. Blaine walked over to his side, and saw that the man was bleeding from somewhere on his head and his glow was fading quickly. When the glow completely disappeared, the man stopped breathing.

He was dead.


	7. The Finale

There was a civil war going on inside Blaine's head.

One side was screaming at him, how could he do such a thing, look at what he has become, _murderer_.

Yet, part of him didn't feel anything. He stared at the cold body at his feet. This wasn't his fault this man tried to kill him, everything he did was self defense. He was attacked and he only retaliated. This guy got what he had coming to him. _And the power._ Blaine had always felt weak and useless. But to be able to put such terror in a person, when others had put fear into him, now he felt the appeal. He wasn't the weak one anymore.

Then the other side fought back. _He just killed someone._ Blaine started panicking. He had no clue to what he should do. Guilt and pleasure spread through his body. Anger began bubbling up. Happiness filled him. Blaine fell to the ground, overcome with emotion, losing the inner battle within himself. How could he be happy with what he did? How could he not? Blaine curled up into a ball and started sobbing. He's never felt so lost before. Slowly, he came to a realization. He had to run away.

He began to formulate plans in his head. Maybe if he got back to the house, nobody would be home. He would leave a note, telling them that he's sorry, he made a huge mistake, he has to run away to protect them, he's sorry Kurt, but he loves him too much to stay around and put him in danger. This would absolutely destroy Kurt, but Blaine put Kurt's safety first and nothing else mattered. Blaine would have to figure out where to live. He could travel by night, and during the day he would hide out. He would go far away, someplace where nobody could find him. The plan he made could easily take a turn for the worst, but he had to keep the people he cared about safe.

Blaine started running back to the house. He had to be more discreet this time, the man must have seen him when he was running into the woods. He hid behind anything and everything, and soon he made it into the backyard again. Soon, he would be safe, if only temporarily. However, the back door was locked. Clearly Blaine did not think this part thoroughly enough. He tried to pull on the door handle a few more times, as if that would actually do something. He turned around and was about to sit on the ground, when he heard the door open and suddenly had Kurt wrapped around him. Blaine could feel a sigh of relief leave his body.

Just as quickly as Kurt appeared, however, he turned on his full rage mode, more than Blaine has ever seen before. "Where the hell have you been? You're never, ever supposed to leave this house! What were you even thinking!" Tears started to roll down his cheeks, and it broke Blaine's heart to see Kurt like this.

"I-I had to Kurt." Blaine began to choke up just by looking at Kurt. He had to tell him that he was leaving, that he couldn't be around him anymore. "I'm not something you can keep locked up. I need to be free, to be able to fly." Blaine paused, trying to find the right words to explain everything to Kurt. "Kurt, you have to understand, if I don't fly, then they get...restless." Blaine tried to find a hint understanding from him, but the look was blank. "Flying is like...like a drug. Soaring up there feels so good and I never want to land. I can't be trapped forever, Kurt." Taking a deep breath, Blaine gathered every ounce of courage he had, and said, "Which is why I have to leave."

Kurt's face fell. The emotion ranged from anger to sadness to disappointment and repeated the cycle. He got close to Blaine again. "What do you mean you have to leave? You can't go!"

"I have to Kurt. Someone saw me, a-and you and your entire family is in danger because of me. I could never stand to see you get hurt. Please don't give me that look," Blaine pleaded.

"Where are you going to go," Kurt whispered after a long pause, he kept his eyes to the ground. They both knew at this moment that if they looked at each other, they would completely lose it.

"I don't know. Just somewhere else." Blaine shrugged, trying to make the situation smaller, like it was nothing. "Just somewhere so you can be safe."

"But what about you being safe." Kurt's voice was soft, so close to the edge of breaking. Blaine grabbed his hands, ready to say something, when Kurt looked like he had a revelation. "Wait, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Blaine eagerly asked.

"Remember that one time we decided to be rebellious and start driving and going nowhere? And we ended up somewhere in the outskirts, and we found an empty field and we just lied there, doing nothing, and watched the sun rise? Then we got into huge trouble, and we didn't even care because every moment was worth it?" Kurt said.

"Except the mosquito bites, but yes, I remember. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Kurt began to get that gleam in his eye, the look he gets when he says something genius, and he knows it. "There was an abandoned house there, and not one car passed by us when we were there." Blaine dawned a look of realization on his face. Kurt continued, "I can bring you there tonight. This way I can still see you." He smiled.

"It's still very dangerous," Blaine said. They looked at each other and Kurt gave a knowing, sympathetic look. "Ok. Let's try this." Kurt started jumping up and dawn and hugged Blaine tightly.

"Let's go get ready," Kurt said pulling Blaine inside. Blaine hesitated.

"I-I have something to take care of first." He said and began running back to the woods. Kurt held on to him.

"Are you crazy? You got seen once, you want it to happen again?" He hissed. Blaine broke free of his grasp.

"I have to do this. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to where the body of the man lay. He stared at it for awhile, admiring how peaceful he looked. Yet, Blaine still felt the anger inside him. Anger that someone would actually try to hunt him like he was an animal. Anger that his <em>boyfriend<em> kept him in a cage, like he was a damn bird. Anger that the human race would destroy people's lives because they stood out and were a little different. And finally, anger at the disease that ruined his life.

He began to pick up branches and pile it on and around the body, and set it on fire. Controlling the flame so there wasn't too much smoke, he began to laugh. This guy got what was coming to him. Every asshole who decided to ruin his life should deserve this fate. Blaine made the fire burn hotter, and the smell of burning flesh began to fill the air. The fire kept burning until there was nothing left, except a pile of ashes. Blaine took the flame out, and never stopped smiling.

A twig snapped behind him, and Blaine jumped into the nearest tree. Two guys, maybe around Blaine's age, came stomping by. "Dad?" They called. They walked around a little, and then saw the burning pile of ashes. Both of them looked at each other, confused, and walked away. "Maybe he did get the thing and now he's taking care of it."

As soon as they were out of sight, Blaine came down from the tree. Thing? He was a thing now? Blaine knew the anger he had was going too far. He knew he shouldn't be happy for someone's death, especially someone with children. But he could no longer control it. It was surging throughout his body, his mind was no longer thinking clearly. He didn't want to run anymore, he wanted to fight back.

He had to run for Kurt though. He had to be safe. So as quickly as he could he ran back to the house.

* * *

><p>Blaine definitely remembers why he hates cars again, since he's stuffed into the back of Kurt's Navigator. It was cramped and hot, and he just wanted to get out. He could faintly see the sun rise, and knew that they have been driving for hours. Kurt's words of "I think this is the right way," wasn't the most comforting either. Blaine shifted in his spot, attempting to make himself more comfortable. The car stopped, and Blaine tried to see why.<p>

"We're here!" Kurt exclaimed, though with a sad tone to his voice. He got out to open the trunk door to let Blaine out. He hopped out of the car and stretched while looking around his surroundings. He remembers being here, so long ago. The field where he and Kurt spent the whole night talking, watching the stars, and doing nothing, spread out before him. He turned around and saw the old house. Old was a bit of an understatement, Blaine decided. It was barely standing still, and Blaine was sure as soon as he walked in, there would be skeletons covering the floor. He still strode forward to the front of the house. Kurt grabbed his hand.

"I still don't believe you have to do this." Blaine turned to look at and gave a small smile.

"I do if I want you to be safe,"He said squeezing Kurt's hand. The y both walked up to the front porch, in which the wood was rotted, and stared at the no trespassing sign on the door. At least, until Blaine kicked the door over. An overwhelming stench of rot and dust came drifting out. Kurt went back to the car and brought back the stuff they packed for Blaine to make this place somewhat liveable. They both unpacked and took their time to decide where to put things. When they were finished, they just held each other close.

"You should go," Blaine whispered after looking out the window and seeing the sun. They separated, and Kurt just stared at Blaine with tearful eyes and left, not saying goodbye, because it's never goodbye. When Kurt's car left Blaine's sight, he realized exactly how tired he was the past day's events. He fell into the cot that they brought, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Months passed, and even though Blaine had all the freedom of the world, he was still restless. His anger never left and it was still growing. He hated that he had to run away, hated all the ignorant people that made him run away, hated the disease, and most of all, he hated himself. He was such a coward. He never faces his problems, he always runs away.<p>

Blaine slept during the day, and at night, when he could stay hidden, he flew around for as much as his heart desired. He felt free soaring over the hills and trees, feeling the wind in his face. Blaine began to teach himself how to move quicker, maneuver faster. Hunting became a necessity, though only small animals, because food quickly ran out. There was a small creek nearby where he could wash himself. This was his routine every night, until he saw the sun rising and he had to go back inside and sleep.

Kurt visited a couple times a week, bringing things to help fix up the house. He hardly went inside, however, since Blaine had kept the animals he caught in another room, yet Kurt could still smell it. ("You get used to the smell eventually." "Yeah, no thanks.") He brought food he cooked, and plenty, because Blaine ate most of it. Kurt always criticized him for eating so much, but he knew Blaine desired to feel like a human. Kurt could tell Blaine was changing, and he couldn't decide if it was better or for worse. He carried himself differently, and whenever they talked, Blaine only talked about how much he hated some things. He seemed so angry, and Kurt began to worry. College was looming around the corner, and what was Blaine going to be like once Kurt came back after being gone? One day, Kurt decided to mention this to Blaine.

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me, stop worrying so much." Blaine answered him, like it was an automatic response. This didn't help Kurt that much.

"I just want to see you get hurt, that's all." Kurt mumbled. He stabbed at the salad he brought to share. Things became tense after that, yet Kurt wasn't sure why. Blaine would never do anything to hurt him, right?

Soon, it became dark, and it was time for Kurt to go and Blaine to do his nightly routine.

"I'll be back next week," Kurt promised.

* * *

><p>Three days later, however, Blaine heard a door close. Although it was quieter than when Kurt closed his car door. Blaine sat up in the cot and looked out the window. <em>It wasn't Kurt.<em> He could see men with guns starting to surround the house. Blaine panicked. How did they find him. He began to contemplate ways to get out, but realized, he wasn't going to run anymore. He stood at the front door, collecting his courage, preparing himself for what he was about to do. "They can't fucking hunt me," he growled to himself, "I'm not an animal."

He shot a burst of flame before him to distract the men, and he flew through it attacking the first person he reached. They tried to get him, but he was faster and stronger. Every move they made, he could sense and predict. He dodged the bullets and took down each person one by one. After every person, he felt stronger and more confident in himself, _nothing can touch him._ Blaine felt more powerful than he has in his entire life. The numbers of men dwindled and Blaine started to laugh. He began to wonder why he's been such a coward, when he can do something like this. Why should he be scared anymore, he wondered as the last man fell. The bodies scattered around gave Blaine a sense of satisfaction. With this power, he was no longer weak, he could do anything he wanted and nothing could hurt him anymore.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew something was wrong when he could see a large pillar of smoke coming from the direction of the house when he was driving to visit Blaine. As he got closer, a horrid odor filled the car, and Kurt closed the windows as fast as he could, despite it being one of the hottest days of the summer. Slowly, the smell disappeared, but it just <em>burned<em> at Kurt's nose. He pulled to the side of the road when he got to the house, and besides it, was a large, black pile of _something, _this was where the smoke was coming from. Blaine appeared from behind the pile, he was circling it, and laughing. He noticed Kurt's car and smiled wide, and quickly flew over to the driver's side of the car, and opened the door. The smell hit his notrils, and immediately he ran to the side of the road and retched up his lunch and breakfast. When he was done and turned around to Blaine, he asked,

"_What the hell?"_

Blaine merely shrugged and smiled. "You get used to it eventually." He took Kurt's hand and led him closer to the house. Kurt shrugged out of Blaine's grip.

"I don't understand. What is that? Do you realize that cloud of smoke will lead them right to you?" Kurt said, he was furious and scared. Something was wrong with Blaine, even though his eyes were still black, at least before there was a shine, now, they were soulless and empty. Blaine started to laugh.

"Those are the people that would try to get me. They came for me Kurt, they tried to kill me. But I stopped every single one of them, and I'm giving them what they deserve. Nothing can stop me. I took down all of those guys, I'm more powerful than anything they throw at me." Blaine kept grinning. He grabbed Kurt's arm again, tighter so he couldn't leave his grip this time. Kurt still struggled.

"Blaine, what is wrong with you?"

"Don't you understand? _Nothing _can hurt me, hurt us. I don't have to run anymore, because, oh god, Kurt, this power. This power will allow me to do anything I wanted. We can do anything. We don't have to be scared anymore. There were 30 guys at least that came and tried to get me, and I stopped _every single one. I am invincible. _I refuse to hide out any longer." Blaine ranted. He was laughing still, but there was no joy. Kurt could see the anger in his eyes, and he knew this was not his Blaine anymore. His Blaine would never hurt anybody. There was one time where there was a spider in his room, and Kurt hates spiders. He was ready to stomp it, when Blaine grabbed a cup and piece of paper to trap it, and he released it outside. "There you go little guy," he remembers Blaine saying and then giving his warm half-smile that Kurt absolutely adores. But that Blaine was not here. He struggled to escape.

"Blaine, I just remembered, that, uh, my dad and I had plans and I need to go home. I'll come back and see you later." Kurt quickly said, trying to make a believable excuse. Blaine quickly spun around and pinned Kurt to the side of the house.

"You're lying." Blaine began to yell. "You never lie to me!"

"Blaine, you're scaring me. Please let me go, I have to go home." Kurt's voice was small, he was scared, no terrified, and Blaine could see it.

"Why are you scared, you have no reason to be. With me you will be safe, you have to stay." Loosening his grip, Blaine tried to soften his eyes. But he couldn't. His anger took over him. "I love you Kurt. You know that." That had to convince him to stay. It had to.

"Yes, Blaine I know. Please let me go, I have to leave," Kurt now put everything he had into escaping Blaine's grip. At this, Blaine flared up. "What are you doing? Ow! Blaine, you're hurting me." Kurt felt his arm burning, and he collapsed to the ground and almost blacked out due to the immense pain. When he finally let go, Blaine walked away fuming, and tears streamed down Kurt's face and he cradled his arm. "Blaine, please." He barely could get any words out. When he tried to stand up, he just fell back to the ground.

Blaine began to yell. "No! You of all people I thought would have understood me. How can you not get it? All those people who have hurt us, who have made our lives miserable, they can get what they have coming to them. We can do whatever we want without having to worry." Kurt began to focus all the energy he had, the little he had left, and tried to crawl towards his car, where he left his phone. All of a sudden, he could feel Blaine grab his shirt, and he was thrown against the side of the house, onto a broken piece of wood, and the last thing he heard was Blaine growling, "Why aren't you listening?" He continued to pace back and forth and yell at Kurt before he realized what happened. "I should have known this would happen. You never listen to me! I've always been so supportive of you, yet when I need someone to lean on, you shove everything back in my face!" He finally looked over at Kurt. "Kurt?" The bright, glazed over eyes stayed in a state of shock, unmoving. Blaine's voice grew small, "Kurt?" He moved closer to the body, not believing what had happened. Then the realization kicked in. "KURT!" Blaine let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell to his knees. "Look at what you made me do! This wouldn't have happened if you just listened to me!"

If he thought that his power was limitless before, then nothing could compare to what happened next. With all the pure agony, bitterness, grief, and the most anger he had ever felt, Blaine exploded in flames. Nothing within a close distance was safe. Anything nearby was set on fire, but Blaine didn't care, everything he did care about was gone. All the energy left Blaine's body, and soon he collapsed because he was too weak.

* * *

><p>He woke up.<p>

Or at least, he thought he did.

It was black, everything was black.

He sensed something nearby, movement.

"Take me, please," was all he managed to get out before _they_ inserted the familiar needle into his arm.

* * *

><p><em>We have failed.<em>

_ We know. It will take a long time before history forgets your mistake._

_ Yes, sir. May we make an inquiry?_

_ Yes._

_ Will we ever get another chance?_

_ If the world survives long enough, perhaps. Right now, the world has a long way to go before it can accept help._

* * *

><p>Blaine was being led somewhere. Everything was dark, so dark. He could hear a door open, and then there was some color, which quickly changed from happy to confusion, content to sad. He could smell something sweet, a familiar smell, flowers, he remembers, nature. He saw one, the brightest mixture of sadness and disappointment he's ever seen, and it got close, very close. "Oh, Blaine. The disease overtook him, didn't it?" The voice questioned, he could he the tears in the voice. It was light, melodic, warm, familiar. A voice that was close and dear to him once, a woman's voice. <em>Lizzie,<em> he remembered. Blaine tried to life his head up to look at the voice, but he just heard sobs instead as he was led further on. A door opened, he remembers being told about the door, wondering what is behind it. He was warned, he should never want to go in there. However, now, a warm, bright light was emitting from the entrance, and he wanted to go in. "It doesn't seem so bad," he thought and walked in.

* * *

><p>When hope is lost and nothing seems to be going right, people say to look for the light at the end of the tunnel. They say it to give hope, that life doesn't seem so dark. Sometimes, there is no light, sometimes, there is just a dead end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, so, so, so, sorry this took so long. I should never do a chapter fic again x_x. Or at least finish it before I post it. I also apologize about the depressing ending, but I had it planned out, so making it have a happy type ending would change the entire story. This last part does sorta suck, so I'm sorry about that too, but it's my fault since it took so long. But thanks for reading though! 3<strong>


End file.
